shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Forms
Shantae can learn multiple transformations, each of which gives her different abilities and allows her to access new areas and items. She learns them from Guardian Genies and Magic Fountains, both of which are found in the games' labyrinths (with the exception of the Elephant form in Risky's Revenge, which is in the ). She can also buy form dances from certain merchants. Human It's Shantae as her regular self. She can use magic attacks as well as her regular hair whip attack. She's also capable of swimming (in Risky's Revenge, but only on the water's surface) and crawling slowly through low spaces. Human form's greatest advantage over the other forms is combat - she has access to more moves and magic powers in this form as compared to others. Introduced in Monkey The monkey is the first form Shantae learns in Shantae (Dribble Fountain), Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Squid Baron's Labyrinth) and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (Main Street). It is a small, fast form that allows her to climb walls and perform wall jumps, and move quickly through narrow passages. When the monkey touches a wall while in mid-air, she can be made to climb it by pressing up or down, or wall jump off of it ( ). The allows the monkey to attack ( ). The allows the monkey to spring off of a wall horizontally like a bullet (holding pressing or and releasing), which functions as both an attack and a way to reach new areas. The dance sequence in Shantae is , and in Risky's Revenge it's dance pose #1. In the WarioWare: D.I.Y. microgame Shantae NAB!, Shantae is for some reason stuck in her monkey form and can only return to normal form by catching a gem bouncing on the ground. Elephant The Elephant form is the second form she receives in both Shantae (Golem Mine) and Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Tangle Forest Cave). The elephant is large, slow moving, and can barely jump, but her charge can instantly destroy certain rocks, walls, and creatures (such as Stone Golems). It is the only normal form to come with an attack. The / allows her to perform the stomp move, a downward attack while in mid-air ( + ). The dance sequence in Shantae is , and in Risky's Revenge it's dance pose #2. In it is gained for clearing Tassel Town. Spider The Spider is the third form she acquires in Shantae (Cackle Mound). Like the Monkey, she is small and can climb surfaces. However, unlike the Monkey she climbs surfaces in the background rather than walls in the foreground. allows her to attack. The dance sequence is . In , it is changed to having the ability to crawl on the ceiling after doing a double jump or jumping in mid-air. Harpy The Harpy is the final required form found in Shantae (Twinkle Palace). She can fly through the air (tap ), allowing access to all remaining areas, but cannot crouch or crawl. The allows her to attack with claws ( ). The dance sequence is . In it is gained for clearing Hypno Baron's Castle. The Harpy Talon now allows Shantae to attack with feather projectiles. Tinkerbat The Tinkerbat is an optional 'secret' form in (Advanced Genies! (500 gems)) in Bandit Town, available only if the game is played on a Gameboy Advance, or through Debug Mode). She can climb on walls and background surfaces, wall jump, and charge with a battering ram (by pressing + ), combining the functionality of the Monkey, Spider, and Elephant. She also has a cutlass which swings in a wide arc, attacking enemies above and below. She also has an amusing run animation that suggests insane panic. Because of her variety of abilities, the Tinkerbat is the best general-purpose form and is highly recommended as it reduces the amount of transformation during exploration. The main drawback is that despite her small size, the Tinkerbat cannot crawl through narrow spaces, requiring the player to revert back to Shantae form every so often. The dance sequence is . Intruduced in Mermaid The Mermaid is the third and final form she acquires in Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Hypno Tower). She can swim ( ) in this form and submerge below the surface, allowing her to discover new areas that she can't even begin to reach in her normal form. With the she can fire bubble projectiles that can destroy rocks that block her path ( ). The dance pose is #3. Not surprisingly, the Mermaid form is useless on land, as Shantae can barely move and jump on her fins and hands. In it is found in Mermaid Falls. Certain enemies won't attack this form and actually follow and help attack when Shantae uses Mermaid Bubble. Introduced in Crab The Crab is a new form that appears in and the form she receives for clearing Mermaid Falls. In this form, Shantae gains the ability to freely move along surfaces under water and descend slowly like a parachute in open water. Shantae also gains the ability to tuck into her shell when on a surface and is invulnerable in this state. Because this form is small, it can go through gaps the Mermaid form cannot pass. Gaining the Crab Claw lets this form attack and snip certain obstacles. It was originally planned to appear in . Back then, it was supposed to be able to run and drop in the water like a parachute (much like its use in Half-Genie Hero), allowing Shantae to reach more underwater places. This ability was supposed to become useless further in the game, as Shantae would gain the Mermaid transformation. Bat A new form introduced in found in Mermaid Falls. This form allows Shantae to fly only horizontally. Unlike the Harpy form, it does not need the repeated pressing of the jump button to fly. Gaining the Bat Sonar lets you see in the dark in a short radius. Mouse A new form introduced in that Shantae receives for clearing Cape Crustacean. This form allows Shantae to enter very small passageways. Gaining the Mouse Bite lets this form attack. Dryad A new form introduced in , it is bought from Tuki. This form allows Shantae to produce fruit. Blobfish A new form introduced in , it is gained from trading the Obliterate Dance. This form has Shantae continuously bounce around as a blobfish. The bouncing damages enemies but one wrong move and Shantae gets damaged. It is not considered a water-based form despite being a fish. Gemjug A new form introduced in , it is gained from trading the Warp Dance. This form lets Shantae produce Gems. Other forms Shantae: Half-Genie Hero concepts Several transformations were proposed in Shantae:Half-Genie Hero's development period. Contributor-tier Kickstarter backers had the opportunity to vote on these. A few forms used as examples are in the gallery below. The bat and crab transformations were added to the game, and their designs have been refined for the final product. form bat.png|bat form form tiger.png|tiger form Form crab.png|fiddler crab form form pillbug.png|pillbug form form lizard.png|frilled lizard form form naga.png|naga form form succubus.png|succubus form Category:Items and Abilities Category:Transformations